1. Field
An exemplary embodiment according to of the present invention relates to a display device and a luminance correction method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have been widely used.
These display devices may include a display panel including pixels for emitting light, a data driver for providing data signals to the display panel, and a scan driver for providing scan signals to the display panel.
Each of the pixels receives a data signal from the data driver in response to a scan signal, and emits light with luminance corresponding to the data signal. However, a variation and/or the like of a manufacturing process may cause the pixels to have different characteristics and therefore luminance variations between the pixels may be generated. Accordingly, a display device capable of providing uniform luminance regardless of a luminance variation of pixels is desired.